Twisted Fate
by MadBookObsession
Summary: When the light loses the war, Hermione, George and Ginny are sent back to the Marauders Era to change the fate of everyone they know. The task should have been simple, to save the Marauders and befriend them, but tense pasts, old grudges, mixed feelings and certain deaths get in the way of things. Sequel to Little Miss Predictable? Not so Much NOT NEEDED TO READ. HG/SB LE/JP RL/OC
1. Through Time

**Hello! Welcome to the sequel story of Little Miss Predictable? Not so Much. If you haven't read the first story or don't want to then it's not necessary. Most of the events that happened in the story will be briefly mentioned and explained throughout the story but to those who have read my first story, I hope you enjoy this one just as much as Little Miss Predictable! (Well, if you even enjoyed that one haha) Enough rambling from me, enjoy!**

OooooooooooO

There was no more hope. Voldemort had already won. Hermione shot spell after spell, fully knowing how futile it all was.

"Luna!" She yelled. Luna turned around and smiled at Hermione.

"Still alive and strong, I see."

"Yeah, wa- Luna, look out!" Hermione screamed. Luna turned around just as the green light hit her in the chest. She collapsed on the floor.

Hermione screamed. "LUNA!"

George suddenly appeared at the end of the hall and ran over to the two girls. He attempted to pull Hermione away from Luna's body.

"She's gone, Granger!" George yelled.

"No," Hermione said in a dazed voice. "NO, NO, NO! LUNA NO! PLEASE! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES! LUNA!" Hermione screamed over and over again.

George picked Hermione up and carried her into the next hall. Hermione cried into his shoulder. "I d-didn't save her!" She wailed.

"Neither of us did." George said in a tight voice.

"But I was right there! I could've-"

"Done nothing." George finished for her. "What's done is done." He said in a broken but firm voice.

Hermione whimpered. "I'm glad you are still alive."

He smiled grimly. "Barely."

Everyone was already dead. The only survivors that she knew of were herself, Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall and George. Harry was dead. Ron was dead. Even her parents were dead. They were hunted down. Now Luna.

"You two!" They turned to see Remus and Ginny running towards them.

"Ginny!" They both yelled in relief.

"I'm alive." Ginny smiled.

"Luna is d-dead." Hermione said quietly.

Ginny's smile faltered for a moment but it came back brighter than before. "Don't worry. We can save them. We can save all of them." She said, taking Hermione's hands. "With the help of Professor Lupin."

"We can't win." Hermione said sadly.

"I know." Remus replied. "I have a plan."

Hermione wiped away her tears. "What plan?" She asked in a professional voice.

"I'm sending you back in time. All three of you." He said looking George, Ginny and Hermione in the eye in turn.

"What?!" Hermione shrieked. "You can't do that! You can't mess with the timeline!"

"This timeline is already messed up, Miss Granger." Remus said sadly. "Don't you want Harry to have a family? Don't you want everyone here to never suffer?"

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Okay," Remus said. "We need rules. Rule #1: I am going to be sending you back to when I was still in school. You will adapt to the timeline as if it were your own. Do you understand?"

George nodded while Hermione shook her head.

"That means, you can't be scared to mess up the timeline. Anything that you do there happens and it's done. If you," He said to George. "For example, fall in love with Lily Evans, you don't have to stay away from her."

George gave a small grin and Hermione looked horrified. "But-"

"No." Remus said. "It's your timeline now. You can't be scared to mess it up. If something happens that didn't happen in the original timeline, it's okay. Maybe I will die early or maybe James and Lily weren't meant to be. Anything can happen." He said.

"But Harry-" Hermione protested but Remus cut her off.

"Harry will be born no matter what. He just may not have the same parents. I'm not saying he won't, because James and Lily were very much in love, but this is just an example. Understand now?"

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Rule #2: Only tell people you trust about the time travel. Rule #3: Change everyone's fate. Prevent as many people as you can from dying. Do. You. Hear. Me." Remus said intensely.

"Here," Remus threw a shirt at Hermione. "It'll help you blend in."

Hermione nodded and put on the shirt without looking it or the design.

"Good." He said taking his wand out. "And whatever you do, save Evelyn Clara Reeves. Please, for me."

They all stared at him blankly aside from Hermione who smirked. Remus gave her a small smile. He whispered a spell and all went dark.

OooooooooooO

"OW!" Hermione screamed as she fell on her butt and then fell over. She groaned. She couldn't see anything as all she could see was smoke.

Once the smoke cleared she coughed and tried to find everyone. "George. Ginny." She hissed quietly.

"Present." George grunted in response.

"Ginny. You better be fucking here." Hermione panicked.

"Here, here, I'm here." Ginny groaned from underneath Hermione.

"Oh! Sorry." Hermione said sheepishly and got off of Ginny.

"Who knew," George said, no longer whispering, in an amused but cracking voice. He paused and his face crumbled. Hermione furrowed her brow but then got it. He was waiting for Fred.

George cleared his throat. "Granger had such a sharp tongue." George finished himself. Hermione looked down.

"Oh, shut up. We have work to do." Hermione said in response to keep things light. She got up from her fallen position and dusted herself off. She winced while she moved around and stretched. She didn't realize she was hurt this bad though she tried to cover it up.

"Oi, would you do the honour of helping poor, poor me up?" George asked.

Hermione snorted. "Likely." It was nice to get into regular habits again. It was almost like everyone was there again, or she could forget they weren't.

George sighed and got up himself, wincing from his injuries. "I should've known you were still such a bully." George said and Ginny nodded in agreement.

Hermione ignored them both and helped Ginny up. She looked around, they were in the Gryffindor Common Room. She searched the unfamiliar faces until she spotted _them_. A young Remus Lupin. _He was handsome_, Hermione thought. She turned to Lily and almost gasped at her beauty. Lily Evans' beauty was not exaggerated one bit. She had beautiful red hair, a different red than the Weasley's who had ginger red hair. Hers was a dark, cherry red. It was pin straight too, something Hermione was extremely jealous of. And her eyes. They were Harry's eyes. She moved on to the next person to find, Harry? Hermione felt her heart soar with hope until the slight differences caught her eye. Harry didn't have brown eyes or rectangular glasses. James did. She let her eyes wander to the last girl who she didn't recognize. Her back was turned to them until she moved herself to see what the commotion was about. Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. She was familiar but not. This girl had claw marks marring her face. She felt overwhelmed.

"What's wrong?" George asked.

"Look around."

He took in their surrounding and his eyes also landed on the group. They stopped at James Potter. "Wicked." He grinned. Ginny was also captivated by James.

"Looks just like Harry." George added in an undertone.

"H-Harry." She whimpered. Hermione hugged her.

Hermione shook her head. "Look at the girl." They did.

"Oh my, who's that?" Ginny said in a pitying voice.

"That," Hermione said. "Is Evelyn Reeves."

What?!" They whispered in unison.

"Remus never had any pictures of her in their seventh year and up. All of the pictures were taken by a guy, similar to Colin Creevy, so I guess he got scared after she became like that." Hermione whispered. "I'll explain more later. We have to see Dumbledore."

They nodded and the three of them made their way out of the Portrait Hole. Lily was the first person to come out of her shock.

"Wait! Hey!" She called.

The three of them turned around. Hermione turned around and smiled softly. "Yes?"

"Who are you?" Lily asked with a guarded expression. "Are you Death Eaters?" She asked quietly.

Hermione was a bit surprised. She was very blunt. "No, my name is Hermione Granger." She winced. She forgot. She had only given them her real name because of the Marauders Map but then she remembered Mr, Filch had it confiscated in their 6th year. "This is George... Wesley. This is Ginny, also a Wesley." She said.

"And we're just supposed to take that?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Er-" Hermione didn't have anything to say. She knew she would have asked the same things as Lily but she didn't know how to prove she was innocent. Hermione looked down and saw her shirt. She looked back to Lily. She was muggle-born. "Well, look at it this way. I'm obviously muggle-born because, well, look at my clothes."

Lily looked as if she agreed. It seemed very muggle. It was a Beatles T-shirt with a pair of worn out jeans. Thank Merlin, Remus had given her a shirt of a band that was 'in' in the 70's.

Hey, do you know of the Revela Sanguine charm?" Hermione asked.

Lily slowly nodded. "It's a very complex spell used to confirm the blood status of a wizard or witch."

Hermione smile. "_Revela Sanguine_!" Hermione's skin glowed orange for a few seconds before fading back to her original skin colour.

"How-" Lily gaped. "Not even all of the highly trained Aurors can do that spell!"

"That proves me." Hermione said, completely ignoring Lily. "Now with these two. Okay, these pureblood red-heads are talking to me, meaning they're 'blood traitors'." She continued. "Why would Voldemort recruit us to be Death Eaters?"

Hermione noticed no one flinched hearing his name. She inwardly smiled in approval.

Lily gave in. "Okay then."

Hermione noticed Evelyn look around at them then subconsciously try to make herself smaller. Was it because of her scars?

"Thank you. Could one of you please take us to Dumbledores office please? We are lost, you see. Apparition accident." Hermione said, trying to avoid staring at Evelyn's face.

"You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts." Remus piped up. Hermione glanced at Remus. He seemed so much happier in this time. Then she registered what he said.

Crap.

"No, she lied." George cut in. "Our spaceship crashed landed so we ended up here." George nodded seriously, saving Hermione.

Everyone laughed though Remus still seemed unsure. Hermione inwardly sighed in relief.

"So, to Dumbledores office we go!" James cheered and the four of them lead them around the school, not knowing that the three newcomers already knew their way around better than the Marauders themselves.

OooooooooooO

**When I went back to edit this, I realized how little information the first chapter had.. Well, hope it was enough to keep you around for the next chapter! Please favourite, follow and review!**


	2. Overlooked Injuries

**I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I reviewed the chapter beforehand but something got mixed up! SORRY! If you saw the mixed up computer code I really am sorry. I also wanted to say I finally got a beta reader!**

* * *

><p>"We tell Dumbledore and wing it from there." Hermione hissed back.<p>

"We all know you're brilliant, Hermione, but this by far is your most brilliant plan." George whispered sarcastically. Ginny smacked him in the arm.

"At least she has something, unlike certain idiots I know." She pointedly glared at her brother.

"Let's hear your plan then." George challenged.

"So," Hermione said, raising her voice so everyone could hear her. "Tell us about yourselves." She directed this at Harry's parents.

James smirked. "Lily and I here are madly in love, you see." James said, wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulders.

Hermione, Ginny, and George smiled. That seemed about right.

She stepped away from James. "Don't touch me, you arrogant pig. Your stupidity is rubbing off on me." She said coldly.

Hermione's eyes widened, Ginny choked on air, and George was frozen out of shock.

"What's happened to our truce?!" James asked, in mock-desperation.

"It got stabbed, kicked off a cliff and drowned in a river. About the same time you decided to stay your usual stupid self." Lily dead-panned.

"Why, oh why, my Lily-Flower?"

"There are way too many things wrong with that one short sentence. The most important being that I am not yours! I never have been, nor will I ever be!" She shrieked.

"One day, You'll change your mind!" James remarked confidently.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're pathetic." Lily looked at him in disgust.

James winked flirtatiously. "Only for you, darling."

Lily glowered at him.

"Are you sure these were Harry's "very much in love" parents?" George whispered incredulously.

"Harry's never going to be born!" Ginny panicked.

"I heard they didn't get along much before they got together, but this is simply ridiculous." Hermione said back.

"Sorry about that." Lily said, grimacing politely. "I don't think we did introductions." Lily said apologetically. "I'm Lily Evans and this is my best friend, Evelyn Reeves. That's her boyfriend of a few weeks so far, Remus Lupin." She said, pointing to each in turn.

Hermione turned to her friends and raised an eyebrow. A few weeks?

"And this..." Lily continued. "Is Potter. He's an arrogant prick, as you can probably already tell."

"James. I'm James Potter." James butted in.

"They seem like nice people, so I would expect they would be sticking to 'Potter'." Lily retorted.

Hermione cut in before they could start arguing again. "I think we get the gist." She said meekly.

Lily's face turned scarlet, and she nodded sheepishly. "Sorry."

Hermione smiled. "No problem! You can call us all by our first names; we're okay with that, right?"

Ginny smiled. "Right." Then she elbowed George.

"Righty-oh!" George yelled.

Evelyn laughed at George's antics. Hermione glanced at Evelyn from the corner of her eye. Evelyn's scars twisted up in a strange way when she laughed, or showed any emotion using face muscles. It made the scars look more grisly, but it made her look more real. Youthful. Like a real, genuine teenager. Evelyn caught her staring and sighed.

"I'm going to venture out and guess that you're not staring at me for my pretty face." Evelyn remarked, though not unkindly as Hermione expected.

Hermione looked down, feeling sheepish. "I'm sorry."

"No, honestly, it's fine." Hermione noticed Remus giving Evelyn's hand a gentle squeeze.

Suddenly Ginny cried out and fell to the ground. Hermione barely caught her before she hit her head on the hard stone floor.

"You know what? Maybe you could take us all to the Hospital Wing first. I forgot how severe our injuries were, as I went numb a while ago." Hermione said in an attempt to lighten up the situation.

Lily nodded, her eyes wide with surprise. Evelyn hurried over to help Hermione lift Ginny, while the three boys stared in shock.

"Hurry!"

OoooooooooO

"Madam Pomfrey!" Lily screeched when they got to the Hospital Wing.

Madam Pomfrey turned around, and ushered them all into the Hospital Wing, seeing the unconscious girl. She set Ginny down onto a bed.

She hustled around, grabbing various potions and medical equipment.

"Is anyone else injured?" She inquired.

"These two are." Evelyn replied, gently pushing them towards the medical witch.

"Let's see then." Pomfrey said, putting them all into separate beds. "I'm going to start with the ginger girl."

Madam Pomfrey transfigured their clothes into hospital gowns. She took one look at Ginny's legs and made a disapproving clucking sound. She cast a spell to see her X-ray and gasped.

"What have you children been doing?!" She wailed and hurried across the room, grabbing another potion.

Ginny moaned pitifully. James and Remus stepped forward and gulped. Her legs were bloody and bruised. On her right leg, there was a painful-looking gash that was tinted a faint green colour. They beckoned Evelyn and Lily over.

"What in the world?" Lily murmured.

Madam Pomfrey returned. "Her muscle is torn. It looks like it was done by a dark spell of some sort. It won't heal." She said, worriedly.

Madam Pomfrey uncorked the potion and poured it over Ginny's leg. Ginny let out a gasp and a muted scream as she had stuffed her fist into her mouth in an attempt to muffle her sounds of pain.

"Someone grab a Numbing potion. Now!"

James ran over to the Potions cupboard and grabbed the potion from the shelf. He handed it to Madam Pomfrey who made Ginny drink it.

"Please finish it all, Miss?" She trailed off, looking to the students.

"Ginny Weasley." Ginny croaked.

"Miss Weasley." Madam Pomfrey nodded. She coaxed Ginny into drinking it all and Ginny calmed down. For once she didn't even complain about the taste, so the others knew she must be in a lot of pain.

She swathed Ginny's leg in bandages. "Dear Merlin."

"What is going to happen with that injury?" Remus asked.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "I'm not sure. If not kept under care at all times, she could possibly bleed to death."

Ginny sat up, alarmed. "What?!"

Pomfrey sighed and pushed her patient firmly but gently back down. "That should be alright for the night. Now, which one of you is worse?"

Ginny still had a scared look in her eyes, but pointed at Hermione. George also pointed at Hermione while she pointed back at George.

"A wall fell on top of him." Hermione said.

George snorted. "Barely! I still didn't save him." He looked away. "Anyway, you took on five Death Eaters at once, got attacked by a werewolf, got slashed with a knife, ran in after me when that wall fell, you were on the run and haven't had a proper night's sleep in a year. I rest my case." He said pointedly, proud of himself for thinking of so many points.

Everyone gasped. "Five Death Eaters?!" The fact that Hermione was still alive was incredible.

"Oh my!" Madam Pomfrey ran over to Hermione. "Miss, are you comfortable with taking the Hospital gown off?"

"It doesn't matter. I've stripped for people many times." She said. "From battle wounds." She corrected, uncomfortable with the incredulous stares. The stares didn't go away.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and waved her wand, leaving Hermione in nothing but her underwear. George and Ginny didn't react, it was routine for them. Under normal circumstances, James would have ogled a half-naked girl, and Remus would shyly look away. This was different. This time, not even the girls could lecture them for staring.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and once again, SORRY!<strong>


	3. Revealed Mission

**I hope you guys are liking the sequel so far!**

* * *

><p>To say Hermione was in bad shape would be the understatement of the year. She looked as though she should be dead, with the way her wounds looked. As Madam Pomfrey flipped her over and examined every inch of her body, the others started to realize how severe they wounds were.<p>

She had an enormous gash on her back, at least four inches wide and all the way down her spine. She was covered in cuts and bruises. She had various large burns covering her skin. But by far the worst part... On her shoulder, was a werewolf bite.

The room went eerily silent. "How are you still standing, miss?" Madam Pomfrey asked in a calm voice. It sounded very forced.

"A lot of very powerful numbing spells."

"Where did you get that?" Remus inquired gravely.

Hermione looked over to him and then looked at her shoulder. "Greyback." She said lightly.

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?! It's not fun to be a werewolf!" He yelled, then his eyes widened at his outburst. He said too much.

Hermione sighed. "We already know, Remus Lupin."

Remus staggered back. "W-wha-?"

"How do you know?! How much do you know about us? We haven't ever met you before, yet you seem to know us. It seems like you know a little too much!" James shouted. Evelyn stepped back towards Remus.

Hermione slowly blinked in shock, but before she could say anything, Ginny cried out, "George!"

George instantly stood up, and moved in front of Hermione. "You have got to keep it together." George whispered to an unresponsive Hermione. "That's James over there, not him. He's not Avery."

Hermione looked down and grasped the bed sheets tightly. "Yeah, I know."

"Did you hear me?!" James yelled again. "I am more observant than you think. When we were showing you guys around, you weren't even looking at us. It was like you already knew your way around the school; and that's not something you learn in a day. You're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is."

This time, Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes flashed with hatred and pain.

George groaned. "Now he's done it. Why do his words have to be so similar to theirs?!" George complained to no one in particular.

Ginny nodded. "He went too far with this one. Bellatrix was the worst." Ginny whispered the last part quietly to herself.

Hermione growled. "Do you want to know?!" She snapped. Her eyes flashed. Everyone moved back. She was scary. "I know this shit, because I'm from the future! We're from the future!" She said gesturing to her companions. George sighed and chose to stay out of it, while Ginny rolled her eyes. They were going to let the cat out of the bag at some point anyway.

"Look, you don't have to make up some crazy story-"

Hermione sighed, getting up from her bed and grabbing her wand. She waved her wand expertly, and the Hospital gown was back on. "You are an Animagus. A stag to be exact. You along with Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew, accompany Remus on his monthly transformations. I know that because I know you," She said pointing at Remus. "In the future. 1998. Is that proof enough for you?!"

They all gaped at Hermione. Madam Pomfrey had run off to find the only one who knew how to deal with this sort of situation; Professor Dumbledore.

"W-well, that's all information you could have found out from people in this time!" James stammered defensively.

Hermione laughed coldly. "I know the exact date when all of you die. Would you like an example?!" She snapped.

They all blanched. "Hermione Jean Granger!" Ginny screeched, sounding remarkably like her mother.

George also looked shocked, but he had a smirk on his face.

Hermione ignored Ginny. "Now, we were sent here to prevent said deaths, so please, please work with me here!" Hermione said the last part in a desperate pleading voice. "I'm so scared I'm going to do something wrong, and I'll mess everything up but please trust me." She said.

The room waited in silence while Hermione waited for them to make their decision.

Lily and Evelyn both teared up and ran over to hug Hermione. "I'm with you." Lily declared.

Evelyn laughed. "Me too."

Hermione released the other girls. "Thank you." She turned to the boys expectantly, albeit hesitantly as she was not sure how they'd react.

James sighed dramatically. "I guess if Lily's okay with it..." He grinned. "Of course, but don't think I'm going to go all soppy and hug you. I'm too much of a man for that." He said, flexing.

Hermione rolled her eyes then cautiously looked at Remus. She raised an eyebrow. He shook his head. "Tell me why you're so flippant about being a werewolf first."

Hermione slowly walked back over to her Hospital bed and sighed softly.

"It's not the worst case scenario. That's all. I just got this bite recently, and I know it sucks to be a werewolf. You told me yourself, you in the future." She smiled sadly. "But I've been through a lot-"

"More than any of you lot, or even us, can imagine." George added in his own two cents.

Hermione glowered at him. "Yes, so I've been through a lot. And through it all, I learned that being a werewolf is nowhere near as bad as some other ways I could have ended up. Come here." She waved him over. He cautiously walked towards her. She clutched his arm and placed his hand over her chest. Evelyn gave a little shriek but Hermione paid no attention to it.

"Feel that? It's a heartbeat. It's something none of my two best friends in the world, my parents and my surrogate family have got. They're all dead." She said fiercely, with tears streaming down her face. She let go of his arm. "And me, being here with a heartbeat, alive, is worth it all. Even if sometimes I feel like I don't deserve to live when they died. I can't deny that I'm grateful to at least be here. It doesn't matter that I'm a werewolf now, it doesn't matter that I got crushed by a wall, it doesn't matter that I got slashed by a knife or anything else. Nothing matters but this heartbeat."

Hermione grabbed Remus' hands and covered them with hers. "I was stuck in a Death Eater's house, and I was tortured. Does it matter? At the time, yes, it really did. But now, not at all. I'm alive and so are you. That's all that matters. You are you, I am me, and being a werewolf doesn't define us. Do you understand me?"

Remus took a shaky breath and nodded. Hermione smiled through her tears. "Thank you." Remus said quietly, tearing up.

"It's no problem at all." Hermione said softly

"Granger's done it again." George said, making a sweeping gesture with his arm. George waited for the next line to be delivered by his other half, but he was disappointed. As he always will be. He subtly blinked back the tears and continued talking before the people of the past noticed.

"I bow down to your brilliance!" He announced loudly. He got up from beside Hermione, bowed, and then crawled back to his own hospital bed.

"Oh, hush." Hermione laughed.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Miss Granger." A man spoke from behind her. She whipped around to see the man walking in with Madam Pomfrey, and her eyes widened.

"No way."

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaand scene! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to favourite, follow and review! Motivate me!<strong>

**~ MadBookObsession**


	4. Healing Mishaps

Hermione let out a sob.

"Professor!" She exclaimed, and ran to hug him.

Dumbledore chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Everything will be okay in due time."

Hermione looked up and flashed him a brilliant smile. Everyone else was taken aback. She looked so different when she smiled. "Did you hear our conversation?"

"Yes, child. No need to explain it again." He said comfortingly.

Hermione sighed and walked back to her bed. "Madam Pomfrey, could you try and fix me?"

"I'll try, dear, but I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about that bite of yours. Or the scars for that matter." She said sadly.

Hermione shook her head. "That's fine. Scars will show what I've been through. I got that from Bill." She said, looking towards George and Ginny.

They both blinked back tears and George gave her a thumbs-up.

"I'm going to have to get rid of your numbing charms for a bit, just to gauge how much pain you're in and to see what we need to do. Is that okay? I'll put them back as soon as I can."

For the first time since she got there, Hermione looked really scared. She gulped. "O-okay."

"No!" Ginny yelled. "No, you can't. Hermione hasn't felt the pain all at once before. Ignore what she says, it will kill her."

"It won't kill her, Miss Wesley." Madam Pomfrey said, patronisingly as though she were talking to a mere child.

"Maybe not. But it will torture her." Ginny said.

Madam Pomfrey gave a small laugh and continued on Hermione. Madam Pomfrey lifted her wand.

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny said and Madam Pomfrey's wand landed in her hand.

"How dare you." Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes. She waved her arm and the wand made its way back to her.

"You will regret this." Ginny growled.

Madam Pomfrey ignored her protests and whispered an incantation.

Massive waves of pain hit Hermione like a ton of bricks. She screamed in agony, clutching at her body. She yelled and shouted, spazzing out. She grabbed at her hair and pulled as hard as she could. Everything hurt. Her back felt like it was on fire. She felt as she were being swallowed by darkness.

"I told you!" Ginny screamed.

"Do something!" James yelled.

Madam Pomfrey's eyes were wide at how much pain the poor girl was in and panicked around the Hospital Wing. Even Dumbledore looked worried.

Hermione screamed and screamed. She lashed out at Madam Pomfrey as she tried to feed her the Numbing potion.

"Use spells first!" Remus suggested. Madam Pomfrey took a few calming breaths and got to work immediately. She mumbled multiple incantations and waved her wand in complicated movements.

Hermione's screams didn't decrease in the slightest, though she stopped pulling as hard on her hair.

Ginny and George exchanged looks.

"It's like Malfoy Manor all over again!" Ginny cried. She turned to Madam Pomfrey. "I don't care in the slightest that you are an 'adult' or a professor. If you cause her any more pain, I will kill you." Ginny growled.

Madam Pomfrey panicked. Usually, she would be unfazed if a student had threatened her but this girl...

Dumbledore stepped up and cast another spell on Hermione. It seemed as if a spasm went through her and she calmed down a bit. She still had the occasion whimper but the pain seemed to have lessened.

Madam Pomfrey shot him a grateful look and resumed feeding Hermione the potion. Once Hermione had consumed enough to stay calm, Madam Pomfrey fed her a sleeping draught and she was out for the count.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Okay, who's next?"

"Oh, no." Ginny said, walking in front of her brother. "You're not going to touch him."

"Gin-" George said but was cut off.

"No!" She screeched. "Did you see what she did to Hermione?! Madam Pomfrey caused just as much pain as _she_ did." Ginny said, loathing evident in her voice.

Remus looked back at his friends. "They're very protective of each other." He pointed out.

"They've been through a lot." Evelyn said quietly.

Lily hugged herself. "What do you think they've been through?"

"Something." Evelyn said.

James sighed. "Let's hope they succeed in changing the past."

"Ginny, it's okay. I'm strong." George said smiling.

"Stronger than Hermione?" Ginny shot back.

George was speechless.

"Wait, aren't you older than Hermione?" James asked.

"Yeah, by two years." George said.

"Then how is Hermione so much stronger than you two?"

"She's the brightest witch of her age. Everyone's scared of her. She can kill you accidentally if she got angry." George said defensively.

"Is she really all that? I think Sirius or I could beat her." James said cockily.

"Ha."

James looked at Ginny. "Problem?"

"You'll see." Ginny said with a smug expression that made James gulp.

"You seem awfully proud of her." Remus noted.

Ginny nodded. "I am. Hermione is the strongest person I know. If anyone can save the past, it's her."

"That's all very nice," Madam Pomfrey said. "But I need to start on the boy now."

"Didn't I get my point across?!" Ginny glared at her. "No."

Dumbledore chose this time to step in. "I think you're brother is in need of medical attention, Miss Wesley."

"Did you see what she did to Hermione? That's not helping, that's making it worse. She's not going to do that to my brother."

"I promise you, I will stop her if she does. Can she take a look at him now?"

Ginny stared Dumbledore down. "Fine."

Dumbledore looked to Madam Pomfrey and nodded. "You may begin. And you," He said looking at the 1970s students. "I think it's time for you to be getting some sleep."

OoooooooooooO

"Where's Prongs?" Sirius asked.

Peter shrugged. "Who knows?"

Sirius sighed. "Did you hear the news?"

"About Jordan and McKinnon?" Peter asked with no interest present in his voice. "I don't think it's true."

"No, about Moony and Reeves."

Peter glanced up. "It's obvious. Everyone knows about it. It's to be expected though. Moony's been in love with her for ages and Evelyn's been acting funny around him as well recently."

"What?! Since when was Moony in love with Reeves?!" Sirius yelled incredulously.

"For someone who claims to be so smart, you're really dense."

"Am not! My observation skills are amazing and they did not pick up on anything between Remus and Evelyn so it's a lie." Sirius huffed.

Peter rolled his eyes at Sirius' immaturity. "Whatever you say."

Sirius glared at him. "Remus would have told me."

"As his best mate, he's not supposed to have to tell you. You should be able to tell."

"It doesn't matter. It's his life and it's not like it bothers me anyway."

Peter cleverly chose to keep his mouth shut. "Checkmate."

Sirius looked down. "Bloody hell."


	5. Hair Taming

"Erm... Not to be rude or anything, but what in the name of Merlin are you trying to do, Granger?" George asked incredulously.

Hermione scowled at him. "What's it to you?"

Ginny joined in. "We were merely curious as to why you're ruining your hair at this ungodly hour. In the Hospital Wing, I might add."

Hermione let her head fall onto the table. "Not you too."

Ginny shrugged. "You woke me up so you deserve it. Plus, your hair is always my business."

"I'm trying to get it to calm down." Hermione explained.

"It's a shame. Despite you're title of brightest witch of our age, you still can't properly perform any beauty charms." Ginny said in a mock pity tone.

"Just get over here and help me."

"Granger! We'll be glad to help you with that birds nest you call hair!" George said, and then realized his mistake.

George cleared his throat. "I mean, I. Not we. I'll be glad to help you with that birds nest you call hair because he's dead, right?" George said in a scarily even voice.

"R-right." Hermione said and thought about how to lighten the situation. "Yeah, let's all do each other's hair! I have a hairband that would look lovely against your ginger locks, George." Hermione said dryly. She laughed at his incredulous look.

"Oh!" Ginny clapped her hands together. "Doesn't that mean it'll look good on me?"

Hermione glared at her. "You know as well as I do that everything looks good on you."

Ginny rolled her eyes and stood to help Hermione with her hair. "You know that's not true."

"Right, because of that one flower that looked positively outrageous, clashing with your hair like that." Hermione repeated Ginny's words from last year at the Burrow.

"Right!" Ginny chirped. She conjured up a hairbrush and started brushing through Hermione's hair. Hermione's thoughts wandered. As long as the conversations were always light like this, it wasn't so bad. Then she didn't have to think about the negative, but she wasn't naive enough to think the grace period would last.

"Soft curls or just tamed?" Ginny asked.

"Just tamed, please." Hermione responded.

"Did you hear that, Ginevra?" George smiled.

"What?!" Ginny growled. She hated that name.

"It sounds like the early morning birds are dying of suffocation!" George laughed.

"Huh?" Now Ginny was just confused.

"That's what it sounds like. Whatever could that be?" George said with a thoughtful look on his face. He looked pointedly at Hermione who gritted her teeth.

"I know! Ginny's attempt to tame Hermione's mane!" George said, as though it were a big discovery. "Who knew it could make such a pitiful sound?"

"Oh shut up." Hermione sighed.

George just grinned back at her.

"I don't understand why you had to wake up at this time in the morning." Ginny said.

"Nightmares." Hermione said quietly.

"Oh." Ginny replied. The atmosphere grew tense.

"By the way, Dumbledore asked to see us in his office later." George said in an attempt at light conversation.

"Then we will be there." Hermione said with a note of finality in her voice.

OooooooooooooO

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Dumbledore asked them in his office.

Hermione looked to both of her friends in turn, and then spoke. "I'm eighteen, I was born on September 19th 1979. We were sent here when the date was May 2nd 1998." Hermione said as if it were a practiced speech.

"Blimey, our birthdays will be messed up then won't they?" George said incredulously.

"Shut up," Ginny glared at him. "I'm fifteen; I was born on August 11th 1981."

"We - I was born on April 1st 1978, making me twenty." George cleared his throat.

Dumbledore politely excused his mistake. "The date currently is December 20th. It is currently Winter Break but most of the seventh year students decided to stay this year as this is their last." They nodded in reply.

"The girls can stay at Hogwarts but I'm afraid that you are a bit old to be a student." Dumbledore addressed George. "Is there anything you've wanted to do as a job in the future you wouldn't mind doing here?"

George bit his lip. All his life he's wanted one job, and now it's the one thing he would never agree to do. Not without Fred. "Maybe I could work somewhere in Hogsmeade, so I can see these two on the visit days."

"Then it's settled, will you girls come here to be sorted?" Dumbledore asked. He got up and walked over to the shelf that held the sorting hat and the two girls followed.

"What house were you sorted in before?" Dumbledore asked while levitating the old hat towards him.

"Gryffindor, both of us." Ginny answered.

"That's to be expected, but we still need to sort you again. Who wants to go first?" Dumbledore asked.

Ginny nudged Hermione, who rolled her eyes but stepped forward anyway.

As soon as the Hat was placed on her head, she heard a voice.

You seem older than the usual crowd.

Hermione growled. "Was that an insult?!"

George laughed, not knowing what the hat had said, but finding amusement in her temper nonetheless. Ginny, on the other hand, was smirking.

You tell me.

"Just get to the Sorting, you stupid, sarcastic hat."

Fine. You fit all houses, you're free to choose.

"Are you kidding me?! What kind of 'wise' hat are you?!"

If you're going to be picky,

"Gryffindor!" The hat said, aloud this time.

Hermione sighed in relief and passed the hat to an extremely amused Ginny.

"Shut up." Hermione mumbled.

Ginny grinned. "I can, unlike certain people."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ginny placed the hat on her head. It immediately shouted;

"Gryffindor!"

"That was quick." Hermione said, her voice filled with annoyance.

"That's because my bravery outshines all my other qualities!" Ginny said, batting her eyelashes innocently at Hermione. She gave the hat back to Professor Dumbledore.

"Like your stupidity?" Hermione teased.

George tried to muffle his laughter at seeing Ginny's flushed expression.

"Now, now." Dumbledore soothed. "Here are your uniforms." Dumbledore handed both girls a package and a trunk with books and school supplies inside.

"What's this, Sir?" Ginny asked.

"Your trunk. I assumed you needed one and I will be calling the Head Girl, Lily Evans, to go clothes shopping with the two of you. Is that alright?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "I don't know how to thank you. This is more than we ever expected."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "You can thank me by succeeding in your mission to save our generation."

Ginny grinned. "Yes, Sir!"

We won't disappoint you, Sir!" George nodded.

"Speaking of you, Mr Wesley, we need to find you an apartment. Girls, you are dismissed."

Hermione and Ginny nodded, and left the office.

OoooooooooO

"This brings back memories!" Ginny said happily, twirling around in her Hogwarts uniform.

"Haven't you always hated the uniform?" Hermione said lazily, leaning back against the wall. She twirled her wand between her fingers and tried to calm her unease at being relaxed and safe for the first time in years.

"Yeah, but it brings back refreshingly familiar feelings of hate!"

Hermione laughed. "Only you, Ginny. Only you."

"Let's find Lily so we can go shopping!" Ginny chirped.

"I'm positively brimming with excitement." Hermione said dryly.

OooooooooO

"Do I look like a diva to you?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

Lily laughed. "Fine, how about this one?"

"That's more like me! Let me try it!"

Hermione yawned. "Does this happen often?"

Evelyn sighed. "Yes."

"I see..." Hermione trailed off.

"Usually I would be excited to shop for clothes but Lily takes it to a whole new level." Evelyn explained.

Hermione nodded. "I can imagine."

Hermione glanced at Evelyn and resisted the urge to flinch. It's not that she looked horrible; Hermione had seen many injuries and scars much worse than Evelyn's.

It was that in the pictures of Evelyn that Remus used to show her, she always looked happy and innocent. Remus did say something happened in her fifth year to make her move away and come back extremely different and more mature. Though, in the rare photos that Hermione got to see of the beginning of their seventh year, she still had that innocent quality to her, though dimmed.

Every time Hermione looked at Evelyn, she expected to see the girl in the pictures. The happy, innocent and cheerful girl. But as Hermione studied her, she could tell something was off about her. She was the same, yet completely different from the girl in the photos. It wasn't just the scars, Hermione could see that. So what was it that had changed?


	6. Denied Accusations

**Sorry again! I'm not sure what is happening with my chapters turning into codes. I'll try to figure it out! Sorry!**

OooooooooooO

"Hey, they're going to the next store now." Evelyn said, purposely pulling Hermione from her thoughts. "We better follow." She said monotonously. Hermione bit her lip. She shouldn't have made it so obvious that she had been looking at Evelyn.

As Hermione got up, it clicked. She knew now. She knew what was different about Evelyn and it wasn't pretty. Evelyn had lost that innocent quality of hers completely. That explained why she seemed off. Hermione was determined to find out what happened.

"Hey Evelyn!"

Evelyn looked back at Hermione. "Yeah?" She smiled weakly.

"When did you get those scars?" Hermione asked seriously.

Evelyn dropped the smile. "What?"

"When did you get them?"

Evelyn looked at Hermione with a shocked expression. "When?" Evelyn echoed incredulously. "Why would you care about when? What about how?"

Hermione patiently waited for an answer.

Evelyn rubbed the back of her neck. "A few weeks ago, before Remus and I got together."

_Checkmate._

Hermione walked up to Evelyn and narrowed her eyes. "You're different. I've seen pictures of you from the future and you had a different, aura, for lack of a better word." Hermione looked down.

"Something happened to you that made you change. Really change. I can tell your friends are the kind of people that notice things about you, so they have to have noticed your distance from them, yet they're not doing anything. I'm going to assume that's because they guessed it was because of the scars but that's not it, is it? It's because of something else. You don't seem to care about that. Something that happened between the day you got that scar and today. If it was before the scar then they would have noticed. That means it was recently. So what happened between now and the day you got that scar?" Hermione said in a clear voice.

Evelyn's stopped walking. "Wha- How do you figure?" Evelyn asked in a calm but forced voice.

"I observe and then make a hypothesis. I had to learn to notice everything in the big picture to get ready for- For the war." Hermione softened her gaze. "Evelyn, you don't have to pretend. Those are your friends."

"Who asked you?!" Evelyn snapped then looked as if she were shocked at her own words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just- If they knew, they wouldn't be my friends and we all have been through enough."

Hermione shook her head. "Whatever it is, it's probably not as bad as you think."

Hermione saw Evelyn's eyes glaze over but the tears never spilled. "You don't understand."

"You can't hide it forever." Hermione said sadly. "The dark is approaching and if you're keeping something hidden, you're going to become a suspect."

Evelyn's eyes widened. "I-"

"Where the hell were you guys?" Lily yelled from the next shop over. She stormed over to them and put her hands on her hips.

Evelyn completely changed her appearance and now she looked as though she didn't have a care in the world. "Haha, about that..." Evelyn said sheepishly.

"Ginny and I were waiting for you two to arrive, but you never showed up! Now hurry!" Lily glared at them both and dragged them into the shop.

She was almost like a second Mrs. Weasley, Hermione mused to herself then frowned. Images flashed through her head. Mrs. Weasley saving Ginny from Bellatrix and then... Hermione blinked back the tears and shook her head. She wasn't supposed to think about that.

Hermione brushed off the thought and took deep calming breaths.

Three... Two... One... Forget.

But of course, forgetting never was as simple as that.

OoooooooooO

"I've always hated buses." Ginny huffed.

"Suck it up." Hermione grinned. "This is only your second time."

Lily laughed. "I wanted to buy some more things for you guys, so Muggle London it is."

"Why didn't we floo?" Hermione asked.

"Evelyn wanted to try it the Muggle way." Lily shrugged.

"Hey, it seemed like a good idea at the time." Evelyn replied to Ginny's glare. Evelyn looked at Hermione out of the corner of her eye and smiled weakly. _'You will find out soon enough,'_ she mouthed to Hermione.

"It's been half an hour! How much longer? I don't remember Muggle London being so far away."

"That's because we're going to my house first to pick up some things. It is winter break after all, I wanted to see my parents." Lily smiled.

"Oh." Ginny said uncomfortably. Hermione stared out the window of the bus and said nothing.

Lily and Evelyn exchanged looks.

"Oh." Evelyn repeated. "I'm so sorry."

Lily turned to look at Evelyn before she got it too. "That was insensitive of me!" Lily panicked. "I'm truly sorry!"

Ginny and Hermione both managed a small smile in their direction but it was obviously forced.

"Both of you?" Lily asked softly.

"Almost everybody was killed." Hermione said sadly. "That wouldn't make our parents or anyone we've ever cared about an exception."

Evelyn flinched. "What kind of future did you two live in?"

"It's better than here in some ways, but in more ways it's worse." Ginny said. "With things like acceptance, openness and equality, our future is much brighter. Though, in terms of the war, it's more than you can ever imagine."

"We'll find it." Lily smiled and took Hermione's hands while Evelyn took Ginny's.

"Find what?" Ginny and Hermione said together.

"Light at the end of the tunnel, of course!" Lily grinned.

Hermione smiled while Ginny grinned. "Guess we have to work on that, now don't we?" Ginny said. "Because you haven't even entered the tunnel yet."

OooooooooooO

"What's wrong with your face?" Petunia asked, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Evelyn looked down. "Accident." She mumbled.

Petunia let out a fake laugh. "Don't worry, you don't look any worse than you did before. It's practically impossible to do that."

The silence was deafening. Lily glared at her sister, rubbing Evelyn's back comfortingly even though Evelyn looked unaffected. Mr and Mrs Evans gave their daughter a be-nice look.

"She's freaking crazy." Hermione whispered to Ginny.

"She has no sense of judgement." Ginny agreed.

"So," Lily attempted at conversation. "Where did you meet Mr Dursley?" She asked politely.

Petunia glanced at Lily in disgust before smiling and sitting up proudly. "It was love at first sight. We-"

"Okay, forget I asked." Lily rolled her eyes. Evelyn snorted and joined Ginny and Hermione's whispered conversation.

"When's the wedding do you think? Or do you know?" Evelyn asked.

"No, even in the future no one bothers to get to know these awful, child abusive people." Hermione said with distaste.

Evelyn choked on her food and Lily patted her on the back while holding up an awkward conversation with her sister. "I know Lily's sister is insane but child abuse?! What is wrong with her?!" Evelyn hissed.

"Long story." Hermione waved it off. She wasn't going to exploit Lily's death.

Evelyn took the hint. She cleared her throat and joined the open table conversation. "Thank you so much for letting us stay for dinner Mr and Mrs Evans."

Mrs Evans gave a forced smile back. She was obviously embarrassed by her children's bickering. "No worries. It's a pleasure having you over."

"Are you two new students at the boarding school? Lily's never brought you around before." Mr Evans asked, waving his fork in their direction.

Mrs Evans grabbed his fork from him and gave him a subtly glare. Ginny, Hermione and Evelyn all looked to Lily in silent question. _Boarding school?_ She shook her head.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, we filled out the transfer papers and such and will be starting once the holidays come to an end."

"Where did you go before, er- Hogwarts, was it?" Mr Evans asked.

"Er-" Hermione said. "King Academy of Magic."

"Oh, interesting." He nodded. Thank Merlin he was a Muggle, or he would know that the school didn't exist.

"You're all part of the freak show, huh?" Petunia sneered.

Lily flinched while Evelyn looked down. Ginny and Hermione smirked.

"Freak show, it is." Ginny said under her breath.

Hermione smiled. "Yes we are. Would you like a demonstration?" Hermione said. She had her wand out in a flash and pointed it under Petunia's chin.

Ginny sent apologetic looks and whispered promises that Hermione wouldn't cause any real damage to Petunia to Mr and Mrs Evans who looked terrified.

Lily gaped at the sight before her.

"Wha- what?" Petunia stuttered.

Vernon's face went red as he seethed with anger. "Don't touch her with that filthy stick. We don't need any of your magic tricks in this house!" He yelled.

Hermione grinned. She would get revenge for Harry. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I will take that wand and snap it in half. I will make you wish you had never asked that question." He threatened. Hermione laughed.

"I'd like to see you try."

Vernon got up from his chair, bounding towards Hermione. She looked at Ginny for permission to defend herself, Ginny shrugged.

Hermione waved her wand, "_Immobulus_", and Vernon froze. Hermione sighed then turned to Petunia.

"Don't take your sister for granted. You never know what will happen." Hermione warned and packed her stuff.

"I'm sorry for causing a ruckus in your household and thank you very much for the dinner." Hermione said to Mr and Mrs Evans. They nodded dumbly.

"Ginny." Hermione said and Ginny also grabbed her stuff.

"Lily, are you going to stay?" Evelyn asked Lily.

Lily looked at Petunia, who was glaring at her, and shook her head.

Hermione looked back right before she exited the house. She waved her hand behind her back and Vernon unfroze.

"Oh, was it a timed charm?" Lily asked in interest.

Ginny smiled. "Not exactly."

OooooooooooO

**Please review!**


	7. Failed Introductions

Ginny shivered. "That was torturous. I don't understand how you lived full time with her for eleven years."

"Her Patronus is a memory of her and her sister anyway." Evelyn huffed in annoyance.

"Seriously?!" Hermione asked.

Lily sighed. "Yeah."

"What is your Patronus anyway?" Hermione asked.

Lily's eye twitched. "A doe."

Ginny and Hermione burst out laughing.

"What about yours?" Ginny asked Evelyn.

"She can't produce one yet." Lily cut in.

"I might be able to!" Evelyn protested.

"You can't."

"Yes I can! I'll prove it to you." Evelyn said smugly. "Expecto Patronum!"

Mist flew out of Evelyn's wand and formed a vague shape, but it was too vague to see. Lily smirked.

"Evelyn!" Hermione yelled. Lily and Evelyn turned to see a muggle standing in front of them.

The woman's eyes had almost popped out of her head. "W-what.. What k-kind of w-w-witchcraft is this?!" She screamed.

"The magical kind." Ginny deadpanned.

Hermione grinned. "What do we do now?"

"A memory charm. Do you guys know how to do one?" Lily asked.

Hermione took a deep breath and Ginny placed a hand comfortingly on her arm. "It's okay, 'Mione."

Hermione nodded and raised her wand. "Obliviate."

The woman's eyes fell out of focus.

"Run, now." Ginny instructed.

OooooooooO

George whistled in appreciation. "Wow, I'm impressed."

George walked around the room, touching everything in sight. The flat itself was a mess of neon mess but that was how George liked it. Fun, yet insane.

"I would hope so." Dumbledore said.

George clapped his hands together. "I'll take it. How much is it?"

"It's already payed for." Dumbledore replied.

George's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yes, it is already payed for." Dumbledore repeated.

George laughed. "Thank you so much!"

Dumbledore smiled. "You seem to have made your decision for your living quarters but what of your job?"

George sat down on the couch. The flat was already furnished. "What's available?"

"There is an opening at Honeydukes if you wish." Dumbledore offered.

"That will be great! Discounts on candy." George said.

Dumbledore handed George some papers. "Fill these out and hand them into a worker at Honeydukes when you're done."

George conjured up a pen and took the papers from Dumbledore. "Thanks."

As soon as Dumbledore apparated out of the flat, George started flipping through the questions.

OooooooooO

"It's okay, it's okay. Calm down." Ginny consoled.

Hermione shook her head and stayed curled up in a ball. Ginny sighed. She walked over to where Lily and Evelyn were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room and sat down.

"I'm guessing you have some questions." Ginny said when she sat down.

They exchanged looks but nodded. "Only one. Why did she react that way when she used the memory charm?" Evelyn asked.

Ginny looked up and tried to think of the best way to word it. "When her parents died, they died thinking they didn't have a daughter."

Lily's eyes widened. She got it. "She didn't."

"Huh?" Evelyn's brow furrowed.

"George mentioned this once, so you might know that Hermione was on the run for a year." Ginny fiddled with her fingers. "She knew that there was a very high chance of her not surviving, so to make sure they didn't feel the loss, she erased all memory of her from their lives." Ginny said quietly.

Evelyn closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "How in the world did she find the courage to do that?"

Ginny leaned back on her hands. "I'm not too sure of that either."

Lily suddenly grinned. "I've got an idea. Hey Hermione!"

Hermione looked up expectantly. Lily nodded. "Let's introduce you to some people! That'll cheer you up."

"Who?" Evelyn asked.

"I'm sure the other half of the Marauders will find some way to cheer her up, being pranksters and all."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black.

Evelyn choked on air. "Do you hear what you're saying?"

"Potter!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs. Ginny and Hermione both clamped their hands over their ears.

Evelyn gave the two a sympathetic look.

Footsteps were immediately heard, noisily clamouring down the stairs of the boys dormitory. "Yes?" James was breathing heavy.

"Introduce the girls to the rest of the Marauders." Lily said. "I don't want them to be influenced, but I think they should get to know as many people as possible."

James blinked in surprise. "Er, sure, I guess." James eyed Lily suspiciously. "Wormtail! Padfoot!" James called up the stairs.

"What?!" The boys up in the room yelled down.

"Lily has a... How should I put it," James tilted his head to the side while looking at Lily, then to Hermione and Ginny. "She has a surprise for you!"

"Then why the bloody hell would we want to go down there?! I know I may seem daring and heroic but this is not exactly the way I want to go." The voice got louder and louder as the person came down the stairs.

James rolled his eyes. "It's not bad, I think." James corrected himself, looking warily at Hermione. Hermione pretended to growl at him in an immitation of a bear.

James cleared his throat. "Okay, maybe you should stay up there."

Sirius appeared at the bottom of the staircase. "Too late, mate."

Sirius looked around the room until he spotted Hermione and Ginny standing beside Lily and Evelyn. Hermione's mind went blank at the sight of Sirius in his teen form. He looked so much happier than in the 90s.

"Is this the surprise? If so," Sirius walked up to Lily and took her hands in his. Lily crinkled her nose and grabbed her hands back. "Then I thank you for your effort but I'm afraid you don't understand what kind of girls I am into."

Hermione raised an eyebrow challengingly while Ginny flat out growled at him. Evelyn held them both back. "He's not worth it." She said quietly. Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"You seem to know this from experience." Hermione said.

"Oh, trust me, I do." She said back. Hermione started to rethink everything the older Sirius had said about his younger self.

Lily pursed her lips together. "They are the surprise, but they are not whores for you to play with." Lily said. "Where's Peter?"

Sirius sighed dramatically before yelling up the stairs- "WORMTAIL!"

"What is wrong with you people?" Ginny mumbled. "I really don't see the need to yell every chance you get."

Hermione nodded while Evelyn laughed at the two. "Is he coming?" She directed the question at James.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

Hermione took out her wand. "Then I guess I have to-"

"WOAH, woah, calm down!" James pointed at Hermione in horror. "Put that thing away! He's coming, he's coming, I swear."

Sirius gave James a weird look. "Why are you-?"

"Shhh! You're feeding the beast." He whispered dramatically. "Wormtail, get your arse here now or some females will blow your head off!"

More footsteps were heard and Wormtail came in. "I'm here." Wormtail said quietly while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"You may go on, Lily." James nodded.

"Thank you, Potter." Lily said. "Black. Peter. This is Hermione Granger," She gestured to Hermione. "And this is Ginny Wesley."

"Hello, ladies." Sirius bowed.

Hermione didn't know how to react. It was Sirius, the Sirius they all loved but then again, he wasn't. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled.

Ginny walked up to him and tilted his chin up so she could see his face properly. "You're not all that. I can do much better." Ginny laughed and went back to Hermione. "Hi, I'm Ginny."

Sirius crossed his arms. "Hey, I could do much better than you, too. Even Granger here knows it."

"I wouldn't count on it." Hermione grinned.

"Hello, I'm Peter." Peter moved in front of Sirius.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look. "Hello, Peter." Hermione smiled but there was an air of hostility now.

Ginny forced a smile as well. "Hi."

The seconds passed in silence, both Hermione and Ginny were subconciously sizing him up.

"That's enough introductions for today." Evelyn blocked Hermione and Ginny's view of Peter, suspecting something was up.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the ground but stayed silent. Ginny kicked at the floor and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

Suddenly, more footsteps were heard and Remus walked into the Common Room. "What's going on? Oh, introductions?" He said. Remus made his way over to Evelyn.

"You could say that." Lily laughed nervously.


	8. Pursuing Suspicions

"Diadem, locket, cup, ring, diary, snake," Hermione counted off her fingers. "oh, and Harry."

Ginny looked away. "Yeah," She changed the subject. "We shouldn't have done that last night."

Hermione blinked. "Done what?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Hermione played with her tie. "I know. I don't like walking away from people either but come on! It was Peter for Merlin's sake! You know; the one who tried to kill everyone?" Hermione eyes shot to the door before remembering all the charms they had placed on the door to keep anyone from coming in or hearing the conversation.

Ginny lay back on her new bed. "You should have seen their faces when we left. Lily looked horrified and Evelyn looked a bit sickly."

"Speaking of Evelyn," Hermione jumped up from the floor. "Something's suspicious about her."

Ginny threw her hands up in exasperation. "You're officially mad! Are you accusing Professor Lupin's girlfriend of being a Death Eater because I would think that her being the tooth fairy is far more likely."

Hermione's eyes flickered up to Ginny before she looked back down to the floor. "You should really stop calling him Professor Lupin."

"Hermione!"

"No, okay? I don't think she's a Death Eater!" Hermione said. "It just feels as if she's hiding something from us. Maybe not that she's helping Voldemort, but can't you tell she's acting weird?" Hermione bit her lip.

Ginny shook her head. "I never saw Evelyn until we came here."

"Can't you see that she used to be more outgoing?" Hermione raised her voice. "Observe, Ginny. People give her this weird look whenever she talks, like they expect her to be different or something."

"Maybe it's because of the scars on her face!" Ginny pointed out. "Why are you so obsessed with this?"

"It's not the scars." Hermione shook her head. "I'm worried because she reminds me of you when you thought you had killed me."

Ginny froze for a moment before stuttering out; "Y-you're imagining things."

Hermione huffed. "Go then. Go down to the library now and talk to Lily and Evelyn. See for yourself."

Ginny sighed. "Fine."

Ginny made her way down the stairs and into the hallway. She suddenly bumped into someone and fell over.

"Oh! Sorry, I just-" Ginny looked up at the girl. "You're a Slytherin."

Ginny looked the short girl up and down. A confused look dawned on the innocent-looking girl's face. Her honey golden ringlets of hair added to her innocent look but her stormy grey eyes and many piercings evened it out. She looked intimidating despite her face and hair.

The girl nodded. "And you're a Gryffindor." She offered her hand. Ginny took it, after a second of hesitation.

"I'm Catherine Haley. Cath for short." She introduced herself.

"Ginny Wesley." Ginny replied warily.

"Pureblood?" Catherine questioned.

Ginny pursed her lips. "Yeah."

Catherine smiled. "Are you interested in muggle things?"

Ginny was surprised. "Erm, yes."

"Were you heading to the library?"

Ginny nodded.

Catherine smiled. "So am I! I'm meeting my friends there and one of them is muggleborn. She was planning to tell us more about Muggles, you're welcome to join if you like."

OooooooooooO

Ginny walked into the familiar Hogwarts Library and resisted the urge to run. Catherine looked around for her friends.

"Hey! Cath!" A familiar voice called from behind the bookshelf. "Help me!"

Catherine's eyes widened in alarm. Catherine and Ginny ran over to where the voice had come from.

"Lily?" Ginny said.

Lily looked down at Ginny from on top of the table. She was trying to balance at least 6 large books in her hands. "Oh, hey!"

Catherine blinked. "Did you come to meet them too?"

Ginny nodded dumbly. Why were Lily and Evelyn meeting with a Slytherin?

"Hey, Ginny." Lily said, after Catherine had helped her steady her tower of books. "Could you find Evelyn for us? She's somewhere in here."

"Sure."

Ginny's mind was reeling by the time she found Evelyn.

Evelyn looked up from her book. "Gin-"

"I've never noticed your tattoo." Ginny said distractedly.

Evelyn looked down at the tattoo on her collarbone. "Yeah, I got it with Lily last year."

"Why are you friends with a Slytherin?" Ginny changed the subject.

Evelyn furrowed her brow, twisting her scars in an unpleasant way. "What?"

"Haley," Ginny said.

"What's wrong with her?" Evelyn said defensively.

"She's a Slytherin." Ginny said.

"And?"

"She's evil."

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "Evil people like Death Eaters may be from Slytherin but not all Slytherin's are evil." Evelyn got up. "I'm guessing Lily sent you to get me."

Ginny stayed quiet for most of the journey to the other end of the library. "What is she like?" Ginny asked suddenly.

Evelyn looked over at Ginny in surprise. "She's a very good person. She's always been there for me when I needed her." Evelyn seemed to zone out. "She deserves good friends."

Ginny narrowed her eyes in Evelyn's direction. "You say that as if you are not a good friend."

Evelyn shrugged, but didn't say anything.

When they reached Lily and Catherine, Hermione was already there.

"'Mione? What are you doing here?" Ginny furrowed her brow.

Hermione looked up and focused on Evelyn. "Hey, Evelyn." Hermione smiled warmly.

Evelyn hesitated before smiling back genuinely.

Hermione then turned to Ginny. "Georg-"

"Hello there." Sirius appeared out of nowhere. "Granger. Wesley." Sirius nodded at the two time travellers, though he didn't know that yet.

Hermione politely waved back and Ginny smiled.

"Sirius is in the library, what a surprise." Lily mumbled to herself.

Catherine looked over at him and shook her head.

"What?" Sirius said. "I'm here to learn."

"Right..." Lily said.

Sirius huffed. "You should appreciate the fact that I showed my good-looking face here."

Catherine snorted. "Just because you're good-looking does not mean you have to have a big ego."

Sirius smirked. "So you do think I'm good looking." He said in triumph.

Catherine briefly looked at him before returning to the shelving, not saying a word.

Sirius looked the slightest bit bothered. "Hey-" He reached out to Catherine, but before she could jerk away, Evelyn moved in front of her and smacked his hand away.

"You don't touch her." Evelyn warned.

Sirius held his hand up in surrender, though the mischievous look in his eye slightly dimmed at seeing Catherine walk away.

"Hey!" Evelyn called after Catherine. She walked up to her. "The Gryffindor Common Room password is Red Baboons- I know, weird. Go up to the Seventh year dorms and grab the book I was telling you about." Evelyn whispered.

Catherine smiled. "Sure."

Evelyn walked back to the group and sat down.

Ginny decided it was time to see what Hermione suspected. "So, Evelyn. Catherine obviously has her views on Si-Black." Ginny quickly corrected herself, glancing at Hermione. "What do you think?"

Evelyn furrowed her brow. She turned her head slightly and looked over Sirius. "He's an asshole."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. She was further shocked by Lily's obvious agreement.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I'm obviously not welcome here. I'll just go find Peter or something." He said and walked away.

"Aren't you all, I don't know, supposed to be friends?" Hermione said with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

Hermione blinked in confusion. "Well, could you explain why you aren't?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, you lost me at the asshole part."

Evelyn bit her lip. "Lots of stuff happened over the course of a few years. Key points; Sirius had this conquest thing going on where he had to 'conquer' every girl in the school and he referred to them as numbers."

Ginny exchanged a look with Hermione. Sirius Black did that?

"I was number 73."

Hermione choked on air. "You guys dated?!"

Evelyn nodded. "So did Catherine. I forgot her number but yeah. It seriously damaged a lot of girls. Though, for some reason, a few days ago, Sirius stopped the entire thing and started flirting with Catherine again. James did say that when they saw Cath for the first time in two years, he did seem to want to go after her again."

Ginny rubbed her temples. "Wait, wait, wait. You're going too fast. So, both you and Catherine dated Sirius."

"Yes."

"Sirius likes Catherine for some strange reason."

"Apparently."

"And now you're with his best friend?"

"Yea- Well, don't put it that way."

Ginny opened and closed her mouth. "I see."

Hermione seemed to be in shock as well.

Ginny slowly turned to Hermione. "So, erm- What did you come to say again?"

Hermione furrowed her brow. "Wha- Oh, I was going to say George was going to come here to help us plan things out for the mission."

"Oh," Ginny smiled. "When?"

"I think about 10 minutes ago."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?!"


	9. Sunflowerly Christmas

"Anyone here?" George called into the Gryffindor Common Room.

Catherine looked up from the fireplace then around the room. "No Gryffindors happen to be here, but if you need a Slytherin," She pointed to herself. "I'm all ears."

"What is a Slytherin doing in the Griffindor Common Room?" George asked but sat opposite of her in front of the fireplace.

"What is someone who is obviously not a student nor a staff member doing in the Gryffindor Common Room?" She countered.

George looked up in thought. "Fair enough. Did you know Opposite day is on January 1st?"

"Did you just make that up?"

George grinned. "I'm George Wesley."

Catherine leaned back in her chair. "Ah, so that's why you're here. For your sister or whatever she is to you. Ginny, right?"

He nodded. "Sister."

"I'm Catherine Haley." She introduced herself.

Haley? Why did that sound familiar? Haley... Oh.

"Just to be clear," George rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not evil, or anything, right? Haley's are pretty intense if I remember correctly."

Catherine grinned. "Of course I am. Just look at all my evil tricks." Catherine waved her wand and ten sunflowers appeared in George's lap. "Yeah, deadly, aren't I?"

George laughed genuinely for what seemed like the first time in a while. "For sure." George took one of the sunflowers from his lap. "A sunflower, huh?"

Catherine rested her chin on her hand. "They're my favourite muggle flower. I'm surprised a pureblood like you would know it."

"Ginny told you about our blood status?"

Catherine nodded.

George felt the corner of his mouth quirk up into a smile. "I've always thought sunflowers were not the prettiest muggle flower by far." He twirled the flower in his fingers.

Catherine rolled her eyes and grabbed the sunflowers away from him. "No more for you, then."

George leaned forward on his elbows. "I'm not sure where Hermione or Ginny is but since we have some time, let's get to know each other."

"They're in the library." Catherine said. "But they're a bit occupied by Black."

"Black? You mean Sirius?"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah."

George decided not to pursue the matter further.

"What's you're favourite colour?" George asked.

Catherine held up her green tie. "Green. How about you?"

George fidgeted with his fingers, debating whether to tell the truth or not. "Magenta."

Catherine looked up at him. "Hm, strange for a guy to admit that."

George grinned. "I'm exceptional."

"What's your..." Catherine pursed her lips. "Favourite fruit?"

George gave her a strange look. "Crazy Slytherin girls, asking about fruits."

"Just answer!"

"I don't know, oranges?"

"How peculiar. I would think you were more of an apple type."

"Oh, so now I remind you of a fruit?"

Catherine smiled. "Just apples."

George rolled his eyes. "Because that is 100% normal."

Catherine curled her feet in front of the fire. "Do you like Christmas?"

George grinned. "Of course. How can anyone not?"

"I don't." Catherine said monotoniously, staring into the fire.

George crossed his arms. "Something's wrong with that, don't you think?"

Catherine blinked. "Is it?"

"I will make you like Christmas. In fact, this Christmas will be the best Christmas of your entire life."

"Christmas Eve is in 3 days, Wesley."

"That's all the time I need." George winked at her. "By the way, call me George. Wesley is weird."

Catherine furrowed her brow. "Isn't that your last name? How is it weird for you?"

George opened his mouth but shut it. "You'll find out."

George turned around as the portrait hole opened up. "Hey George, are you in here?" Ginny called before she got in.

"Yeah!" George called back.

"Oh, so we were thinkin- Hi, Haley." Ginny said awkwardly.

Hermione came in after Ginny and smiled at Catherine.

"That's my queue to leave." Catherine said under her breath to George. "Hey, could you meet me tonight? I have questions."

George furrowed his brow but nodded. She got up and walked towards Ginny and Hermione.

"You can call me Catherine." She said to both of them and walked out of the common room.

George's eyes followed Catherine out of the Common Room before looking back to Ginny and Hermione. "What?" He said as he saw their incredulous stares.

"Nevermind." Hermione waved it off. "We have to get a plan done."

OooooooooooO

Lily seethed in anger. "What in the name of Merlin did you do, Potter?!"

"Lily, calm down." James slowly backed away.

"Calm down? Calm down?! How am I supposed to 'calm down' when I am covered in gold slime?!" Lily stiffly tried to move closer to James while covered in the wet slime.

James laughed nervously. "House pride?"

Lily whipped out her wand. "Why don't I show you house pride by making you bleed scarlet?!"

Remus cut in. "Lily, it was a prank. Don't worry about it. It will disappear in 2 minutes."

"You're on his side too?" Lily shrieked. Lily waved her wand and the room glowed red for a moment before becoming normal again.

"What did you even do?" James raised an eyebrow. Lily smirked.

Evelyn and Catherine suddenly came running down the hallway. "Lily?! Are you okay?"

Sirius and Peter came running behind the two girls. "She's not there, guys! Don't go there!" Sirius yelled after her.

"I already see her, you dolt!"

Evelyn ran right past Lily and another bucket full of gold slime fell on top of her.

Evelyn slowly processed the slime she was covered in.

"James." Evelyn looked at him warningly.

Catherine slowly turned around and glared at James and Remus. "You two," She glared at them.

Remus shrugged. "I'm just a witness." He backed away.

James looked at Remus incredulously. "You're just going to leave me?"

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you just slimed."

"That's not what you were saying ten seconds ago!"

"Evelyn wasn't covered in slime ten seconds ago."

Sirius ran up and stood beside James while Peter went to stand beside Remus. "We tried to stop them from coming but they went crazy after we were blinded by some red light." Peter explained.

James turned back to Lily. "It wasn't meant for you, I swear." He said desperately.

"Then who was it for?" Lily said impatiently. She spat out some slime that had gotten in her mouth.

"...Someone who's not you... Or Evelyn for that matter."

"James!"

James' head snapped up. "What did you just call me?"

Lily's face turned red. "I-erm, Potter. I called you Potter."

James grinned. "No, you didn't. You called me James."

Lily huffed. "James, Potter, idiot, same thing. Just get the slime off me! Off us!" She gestured to herself and Evelyn who was examining the slime.

"All you have to do is wait two minutes!"

"Time is money! Are you willing to pay up?"

"Lily, darling, if you needed a few spare Galleons you could've just asked."

"Shut it, Potter."

As Catherine circled around the two girls, Sirius looked up. "Hey, don't do that. You might set off another one." He warned.

"Don't call me that." Catherine said but stopped walking in circles.

Sirius looked put off. "Hey, would you-"

"Don't start with me." Catherine said.

Sirius sighed dramatically. "The girl won't give the guy a break! Don't worry, you'll fall for me all over again. It always happens in the muggle dramas."

Catherine didn't even glance in his direction. "Likely."

"Really?"

"Learn to understand sarcasm. I will never fall for you." Catherine said with so much confidence that Sirius had to backtrack. "Not again."

Sirius shook his head. "You will."

"No," Catherine said with a slight smirk. "I won't."


	10. New Alliances

"So, you're saying that I, James Potter, am immature?" James said incredulously.

Evelyn's mouth twitched. "Yes, Potter, that is what I am saying."

James' brow furrowed. "But I'm not-"

"Look," Evelyn efficiently shut James up. "You asked me for the truth on how to get Lily to like you. The truth is, she will never like you if you keep up this arrogant and immature persona."

James huffed. "it's not a persona. It's just how I am."

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him. "Then stop being yourself."

James stared at Evelyn, waiting for her to take it back. She did.

Evelyn backtracked. "Right, sorry. Just try to be a bit more mature and less arrogant. That should work."

James slowly nodded. "Oh, okay."

Evelyn smiled. "Now would you leave me alone? I'm trying to read here." Evelyn gestured to the book in her lap.

James cleared his throat. "Right, yeah, sorry. What book are you reading?"

Evelyn laughed. "Do you expect to know what I'm talking about?"

James sighed. "True. See you later, Evelyn."

As James walked away, Evelyn looked back down at her book. She pursed her lips. She leaned back into the couch and stared at the fire-place.

Her hand started shaking as she grabbed her wand from the table in front of her. She reached into her pocket and brought out a rat she had found scurrying around the halls of Howgwarts earlier that day. She gently set the rat on the table.

"Sorry, I have to practice on you." Evelyn whispered apologetically to the rat. She took a deep breath. "_Obliviate_."

The rat shuddered and stared blankly at Evelyn.

She squinted at the rat. "I guess I should have chosen something more practical to practice with."

She took her quill and scribbled something down in the book. As she finished up her notes and picked up her wand for another try, Hermione spotted her.

"Evelyn!" She called across the common room.

Evelyn let out an explosive breath and dropped her wand, letting it clatter to the floor.

Hermione immediately suspected something. She walked over to Evelyn. "Hey Eve-"

Evelyn scrambled for her wand and pointed it at the book on the table. "_Lateo_!" She shouted and the ink vanished from the book.

Hermione's head whipped around to Evelyn once she reached the fireplace. "What are you trying to do?"

"It's none of your business." Evelyn tried to say monotonously but her voice shook.

"It most definitely is my business if you're doing Dark Arts." Hermione said.

"I'm not doing anything like that." Evelyn tidied up her things.

Hermione gritted her teeth. "Well, I wouldn't know, seeing as everything you do is being kept hidden."

Evelyn's grip tightened on her book. "I'm not." She said and walked up to the girls dormitory.

OooooooooooO

"Are you sure you're willing to give this up?" Sirius asked, gesturing to his face.

Catherine walked past him.

"Hey!" He called after her.

Catherine sighed. "Yes?" She said impatiently.

"Why won't you listen to what I'm saying?"

Catherine shrugged. "Because it's not worth it."

"Wha- How-"

"I'm going to go." Catherine dismissed him. "See you around."

Sirius sighed as she walked away from him.

"You look pathetic."

Sirius turned around. "What's it to you?"

Hermione walked towards him. "Nothing, I'm just letting you know that you do, indeed, look pathetic."

Sirius huffed and sat down on the ground. Hermione did the same. "Here, why don't we try to cheer you up a bit."

Sirius raised his eyebrow. "What do you suggest?"

"Let's learn some muggle hand games from the future." Hermione said. "By the way, I'm from the future."

Sirius blinked. "Uh," He shook his head. "I'm not even going to try. So, what's this muggle game?"

"Okay, so this game is called chopsticks."

OooooooooooO

"I am the chopsticks champion!" Sirius called into the common room that night.

"Oh, get over yourself." Hermione said.

Sirius grinned. "You're just bummed out that I beat you in a game you taught me."

"I am not affected in any way by your arrogance."

Sirius glanced at Hermione and smiled. "I owe you one,"

Hermione smiled as well. "I'll hold you to it."

"Hey Black!" Ginny called. "I've beaten Hermione many times! I could beat your pathetic arse!"

"Try me!" Sirius said and walked towards Ginny.

Hermione walked towards the fireplace where Catherine and Evelyn were quietly talking.

"Hey gu-" Hermione cut herself off before the girls noticed her and hid behind the couch.

"Why don't you tell me things anymore?" Catherine whispered harshly.

Evelyn sounded as if she were close to tears. "It's not you, Cat. I swear it's not you."

"Well you better get your act together, Evelyn, because if you keep acting like this, you're going to lose friends." Catherine said and walked away.

Hermione closed her eyes. The realizations were starting.

OooooooooooO

"Ow! Stop stepping on me." Ginny said.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I can barely see anything!"

"Just get to the library, George is probably worried sick."

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Hermione said.

The two girls stumbled out of the portrait hole.

"What are you girls doing at this hour?! Teenagers these days," The portrait complained.

"My apologies," Hermione said and ran off to the library. "Ginny, hurry!"

The girls ran through the hall and almost made it to the library. Almost.

"I found you," A familiar voice behind them said cooly.

Hermione froze then slowly turned around. Ginny did the same.

"Now what, may I ask, are two Gryffindors who are not Prefects or Heads doing, wandering the halls at midnight?" Catherine raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. She didn't get one.

"Time travellers," She mused after she got no response. "That's a new one. I will ask again. What are two time travellers doing at this late hour?"

Hermione gulped. "What do you want? Are you with Voldemort?"

Ginny growled. "I knew it. Slytherins can't be trusted."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Both of you are narrow minded." Her eyes flashed. "How are you supposed to find allies when you have so many stereotypes in mind?!" Her voice echoed through the hall.

"All Slytherins we've come across have tried to kill us." Ginny said.

"All?" Catherine raised an eyebrow. "You did go to Hogwarts didn't you? You would have been dead if every single Slytherin attacked you at once."

Ginny shook her head. "We've trusted Slytherins before but it never ends well."

"Well then you've been looking in the wrong direction." Catherine threw the Ravenclaw Diadem at them. It was broken.

Hermione slowly looked at her. "How did you know?"

Catherine looked somewhere in the direction behind her and George came out of the shadows.

Ginny gasped. "George?! How could you?"

George shook his head. "She's on our side, guys."

"She's a Slytherin. How would you know?" Ginny seethed.

"You don't know what Voldemort has done to her. She wants revenge." George said.

Hermione glanced over at Catherine, scanning her up and down.

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "If you turn on us-"

"And that is a very big if," Catherine drawled.

"Then you will face the consequences." Ginny finished her sentence.

"Right," Catherine nodded. "What's the plan?"


End file.
